Brother MixUp
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: This is a sort of a spin off of I Love My Sister. It's a drabble/one-shot thing...it's not as great as I Love My Sister but it's good. Let me know what y'all think! R&R! I do not own HOA or Jerome though I wish I did... ! I only own the brother!


**Y'all remember _I Love My Sister_? Well, I just wrote a spin off for it! This is _Brother Mix-Up, _I might change the name later. It's not my best but I really wanted to write this! So, yeah! R&R!**

* * *

"Where is he?" Mara groaned, bouncing on the balls of her feet anxiously.

"He's Jerome, what did you expect?" Patricia snorted.

They had been waiting for Jerome to get back from detention so they could sing happy birthday to Mick. He had called and said he was on his way. But he still wasn't there.

After a few more minutes of waiting Joy shrugged. "Let's just start, who knows where he's at."

When they opened their mouths to start the front door slammed shut. Amber poked her head around the corner, her eyes landing on Jerome. His blonde hair done up perfectly and blue eyes shining in the sunlight that poured through the windows. He stood tall and proud, as always.

She stomped over to him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the dining room. "Jerome, you were taking forever!" she groaned.

"Um, I'm not-" he started as they stopped in front of their house mates.

"Hush." she scolded him and started the song. Once the song ended everyone cheered and he began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mara asked him stepping in front of him, causing him to freeze.

"Wherever you want me to go." he said suavely, smirking, his gaze roaming up and down her body.

"Ugh, Jerome, creepy much?" Patricia scoffed, leading a blushing Mara away from him.

"No, I'm-"

"You all started without me?" a voice cut him off and they all turned to the doorway. Their eyes immediately bulged out of their heads at the sight before them.

Jerome Clarke stood in the door, eyebrows creasing together in confusion as they watched him. Their gaze drifted to the other Jerome and he followed it.

"Hey, bro," his double greeted him.

"Aaron?" Jerome said in disbelief. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Pops, she here?" he asked.

"She's in Thoth," Jerome explained. "I'll take you over there."

"Hey, Aaron!" Alfie waved at him.

"Hey, Alfonzo!" Aaron grinned, fist bumping him. "How you been doing?"

"Awesome!" he cheered, throwing an arm around Amber's shoulders. "I've got a girlfriend."

Aaron let a snicker escape. "Awesome."

"Mara, are you okay?" Jerome asked, his gaze drifting to his long time crush. "Your face is really red."

"Uh-" she started but was cut off by Patricia.

"That clone hit on her." she said bluntly.

"What?" Jerome exclaimed.

"What?" Aaron shrugged. "Have you seen her? Dude, I envy you sometimes."

"She's too young for you." Jerome said lowly.

"By how many years?" the duplicate crossed his arms over his chest.

"Two," Jerome muttered.

"Ha!" Aaron said smugly with a Jerome smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, guess I have to introduce you to everyone." Jerome sighed, wrapping an arm around his duplicate's shoulders. Both were the same height, had the same build and hair, and the same piercing pale blue eyes. Aaron had a slight tan unlike Jerome who was at least two shades lighter than his double.

"Everyone, this is Aaron, my brother-"

"Older brother." Aaron said proudly.

"Aaron, this is Nina, Amber, Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, Joy and Mara." he said, pointing to each of his house mates, ignoring Alfie, who Aaron had already met.

"Oh, so you're the famous Mara, huh?" Aaron stepped out of his brother's grasp and gave Mara a once over, walking around her a few times.

"What?" she says shyly.

"Aaron…" Jerome's voice came out in a warning tone.

"He's always talking about you." Aaron grins. "And about Alfie and…Nina!" he pointed to her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, always talking about home much he reminds him of our cousin, Claire. She died a couple years ago." he whispered the last part but Jerome still heard it.

"Come on, let's get going, you want to see Poopy right?" Jerome dragged him out of the house.

The others looked at Alfie, eyebrows raised questionably.

He simply shrugged and answered shortly. "You've met all of the Clarke siblings."

They all nodded and dug into the cake. Jerome arrived ten minutes later and Nina handed him a piece of cake.

"Thanks." he mumbled, taking a seat at the table.

"So, why haven't we seen Aaron at school?" Joy asked casually.

"He goes to a big shot sports academy down south." he replied, stuffing a lump of frosting in his mouth.

"He's into sports?" Mick asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he's better than you." Jerome smirked up at him.

"Jerome!" Mara scolded, smacking him on the arm.

"What? It's true." he defended himself.

"Well-" Fabian started.

"I have to go, Poppy and Aaron are meeting me for dinner." he nodded to his house mates. "So long," he turned to Mara, flashing her a quick smile and a wink. "farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye!"

* * *

**Yeah, not one of my bests, and it was more of a drabble rather than a one-shot...anyway, please review! I'm working on something for House of Anubis and also for iCarly and then for Victorious (Which would be my first Victorious fic!)and I'm hoping it goes well! They're going to be a series of drabbles, I think. Just have to wait and see! Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories and the poll on my profile, please!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
